Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to a medical balloon, for example a medical cutting or serration balloon. Particular embodiments disclose features of a medical balloon such as an angioplasty balloon having adjustable outer dimensions, surface protrusions, and methods of controlled tearing of plaque during an angioplasty procedure.
Description of the Related Art
Atherosclerotic occlusive disease is the primary cause of stroke, heart attack, limb loss, and death in the US and the industrialized world. Atherosclerotic plaque forms a hard layer along the wall of an artery and is comprised of calcium, cholesterol, compacted thrombus and cellular debris. As the atherosclerotic disease progresses, the blood supply intended to pass through a specific blood vessel is diminished or even prevented by the occlusive process. One of the most widely utilized methods of treating clinically significant atherosclerotic plaque is balloon angioplasty.
Balloon angioplasty is a method of opening blocked or narrowed blood vessels in the body. The balloon angioplasty catheter is placed into the artery from a remote access site that is created either percutaneously or through open exposure of the artery. The catheter is typically passed along the inside of the blood vessel over a wire that guides the way of the catheter. A portion of the catheter with a balloon attached is placed at the location of the atherosclerotic plaque that requires treatment. The balloon is inflated, generally to a size consistent with the original diameter of the artery prior to developing occlusive disease.
When the balloon is inflated, the plaque may be stretched, compressed, fractured, and/or broken, depending on its composition, location, and the amount of pressure exerted by the balloon. Plaque can be heterogeneous and may be soft in some areas or hard in others causing unpredictable cleavage planes to form under standard balloon angioplasty. Balloon angioplasty can cause plaque disruption and sometimes it causes arterial injury at the angioplasty site. There is a continuing need to improve the methods and systems for treating occlusive disease, including balloon angioplasty methods and systems.